vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Olliefar
Uni VP? Ooooh, blank talk page .w. Guess I'm the first one~ Hi there! Can you read Korean? .w. If so, I think this says something about "suggestions for Uni's voice provider" or something like this? source. If you can read it, it would be very helpful! ;w; Thank you in advance if you can~ Also, Kiyoteru is gorgeous. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 20:06, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :Hello! :Uuu, I can't make a 1:1 translation (my friend is the one who runs the randomkoreantranslations tumblr blog and she's really busy right now), but I can still read Korean and I can do my best to help! I'm just not nearly as skilled as her as I've only lived in Korea for one year compared to her actually growing up there, aha... :Just from a quick glance at the page, yes, they are looking for voice provider suggestions for Uni. They will be periodically checking the comments to see who the most recommended voicer will be, and they'll keep the most popular suggestions in mind and see what they can do. (There's something else regarding the process of choosing, but I really don't want to translate that incorrectly so I'll have to ask my friend the next time I can if I'm reading it correctly.) :Actual people I'm seeing recommended: Lee Yong-Shin (voice actress/singer), Lee So-Eun (unsure if that's the proper English spelling of her name, but the example of her work the commenter gave was... this), Lee Hyeon Jin (voice of Mouri Ran from Detective Conan)... :Kind of all over the place, lol. Though Lee Yong-Shin is the most popular recommended, from what I'm browsing through. Her name is popping up a lot. :But overall, it isn't really too exciting unless you really, really have a potential VP in mind that you want to share, lol. I personally don't really care who they go with, as long as she sounds good in the end. - u - I know they said that they would have chosen a voicer by the end of November, but that post is really recent... I'll be impressed if they were already able to get someone, lol. :and yeah kiyoteru really is gorgeous :- Olliefar (talk) 00:27, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh wow, that's pretty cool! :) I think we COULD mention it on Uni's page, but I dunno if we should? Hm, maybe I should word it a certain way or something .w. But thank you very much! This was certainly helpful~! ^ ^ - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 00:31, December 2, 2014 (UTC) So, I checked on VO And Happy birthday~ .w. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 14:22, February 23, 2015 (UTC) : I am so, so late (never noticed until just now), but thank you very much~! : - Olliefar (talk) 22:25, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Icon Dang had no idea this was yours, I literally just Googled miki and I liked this picture of the AHS x'D Sorry, I'll change it! OtterJiang (talk) 00:33, April 24, 2015 (UTC)OtterJiang What can I say? You're a little famous ;-D Kanji Reading 他人 is tanin, not hito otherwise mentioned (and I don't like this ungrammatical irregular reading). Damesukekun (talk) 20:09, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for that. Now i have learn more rules about editing the page now. Thank you.